Tofta Borka Missions./Spoiler
}|GetValue= } | name = Tofta Borka Missions. | reward = | location = Rimeville. | lvl = - | dangers = }} Required Equipment *35 Fishes *Small Axe *40 Small Stones *7 Leather Boots Method. First Mission. Head to Tofta Borka and ask him for a mission and accept it. (Tofta Borka is located south east from temple. East from depot) Either use the fishing rod to fish 35 fishes or buy them from the food shop. Tell him you completed the mission and ask for the next mission. Second Mission. You need to collect a small axe from a goblin. (Also collect small stones. u need 40 of them. also possible to buy the stones in the shop.) Head south from Rimeville to find the goblins. Loot the axe and return to Tofta to complete the mission and ask for the next one. Third Mission. U either collected 40 stones from goblins or bought them from the shop (or both). Hand in the stones and ask for the next mission. Fourth Mission. Your next objective is to collect 7 leather boots. Follow the blue line in this picture below to get to the swamp trolls (They drop leather boots) (If u have not done the Elvenhair Rope quest yet now is the best time to do it!) When your done collecting them head back to Tofta and tell him you completed the mission. Ask for the next mission. Fifth Mission. Your next objective is to get a bottle of wine in a rotworm cave. Head to the reward chest from the elvenhair rope quest. Follow the red line on this picture below. Follow the blue line. Head back to Tofta and tell him you completed the mission. Transcripts Player: Hi. Tofta Borka: Hello there Player. Let's make a deal, shall we? Player: Mission. Tofta Borka: So you want orders you say? Thob Didric visited me not long ago and told only good things about you. Wonder what that was all about..? Anyway, if you want an orders you need to prove yourself capable. Let's do like this, you give me thirty-five fishes and I will give you an order. Tofta Borka: Take these, will help you a lot...if you need more worms just trade me. Player: Bye. Tofta Borka: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Tofta Borka: Hello there Player. Let's make a deal, shall we? Player: Mission. Tofta Borka: Have the thirty-five fishes ready for delivery? Player: Yes. Tofta Borka: Okey, they seems to be acceptable for a client like myself. Not good enough for a real client though...I will use these fishes to feed my dogs at home. You have done your part of the deal, now it's my turn. Let me know when you are ready for your first order. Player: Order. Tofta Borka: Now listen. If you are going to deliver orders then you got to take it seriouse. If a client pays us for doing a task, then we must make it worth the money. Always deliver! There are four types of severities. You will get a rank D order. Tofta Borka: Head east just outside the city gate and slay goblins. The client wants you to gather a small axe, nothing special about it. Now move! Player: Bye. Tofta Borka: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Tofta Borka: Hello there Player. Let's make a deal, shall we? Player: Mission. Tofta Borka: Found the small axe? Player: Yes. Tofta Borka: You got it right! Good job. Here is your share, fifty-fifty. Player: Order. Tofta Borka: This is a D rank order. The client have requested for forty small stones. I suggest you head back to the goblins. Dismissed. Player: Bye. Tofta Borka: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Tofta Borka: Hello there Player. Let's make a deal, shall we? Player: Mission. Tofta Borka: Do you have forty small stones ready for delivery? Player: Yes. Tofta Borka: Not that hard was it? This is yours. Player: Order. Tofta Borka: I have another D rank order for you. I just recieved an order from the shoemaker Birkenstock in Elfonis. He requested an order on seven leather boots. Head southwest to the invaded swamp, poor farmers...make them suffer! Tofta Borka: Ohh! This torch should help against the dark. Now leave me! Player: Bye. Tofta Borka: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Tofta Borka: Hello there Player. Let's make a deal, shall we? Player: Mission. Tofta Borka: So let's see...the shoemakers order, right? Player: Yes. Tofta Borka: Two...five..six, seven. They are all there, good job. Come back when you are in need of more orders. Player: Order. Tofta Borka: An order? I have one that will suit you, a little bit harder then the other orders. Travel to the big rotworm cave south of here and find a special bottle of a very expensive wine. You will not miss it. Now go! Player: Rotworm cave. Tofta Borka: There is two ways to get there. Make your way to Halda, when you pass a dirt mountain, follow the trolls down the hole. Player: Bye. Tofta Borka: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Tofta Borka: Hello there Player. Let's make a deal, shall we? Player: Mission. Tofta Borka: Did you find the wine? Player: Yes. Tofta Borka: Excellent! Our client will be pleased. Here is your share. Player: Order. Tofta Borka: ...hmm...I might give you this instead. This is a C rank quest, not necessary hard but it comes with some risks since the area you are heading to is the Orc Camp to the west of here. Find the rare book of demonic cults. Don't forget these, let's just hope you won't need them. Player: Bye. Tofta Borka: Good bye, Player! Player: Hi. Tofta Borka: Hello there Player. Let's make a deal, shall we? Player: Mission. Tofta Borka: Have you found the book yet? Player: Yes. Tofta Borka: Impressive...your first rank C order completed. Higher rank comes with more payment. Take these. Player: Bye. Tofta Borka: Good bye, Player!